


Medicina

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Mesopotamia, Mesopotamian Mythology - Freeform, Tea, Travel, What-If, light contact, workaholic Gil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: El rey de Uruk necesita un remedio para el cansancio producido por su exceso de trabajo.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 20





	Medicina

Fujimaru Ritsuka observó al rey aparentemente dormido en el lecho. Su rostro tenía marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y su piel se veía pálida, muy diferente al aspecto sano y brillante que habían visto en él, unos cuantos días antes.

—El rey Gilgamesh está delicado, ha trabajado sin descanso desde hace meses, apenas come y se ha desmayado un par de veces —comentó la fiel asistente del rubio.

—Por favor cuide bien de él, nosotros iremos a ver a Ishtar y regresaremos tan pronto como podamos —dijo el joven pelinegro.

—Tengan cuidado, les deseo buena suerte —animó la mujer—. La diosa Ishtar tiene un carácter especial, pero aun así, ella vela por el bien de Uruk, es nuestra deidad patrona, así que les pido que le tengan paciencia —pidió la castaña sin ocultar su preocupación por el futuro enfrentamiento con la divinidad.

—La convenceremos de unirse a nosotros —habló el chico de ojos aguamarina de manera optimista y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, uno de sus servants apareció inesperadamente.

—Máster espere, yo también debo ir para proteger su seguridad —habló la voz regia y elegante del rey de Britannia y de inmediato, el joven de Chaldea se puso nervioso.

—Gracias Arturia, pero en realidad, tengo un favor que pedirte —dijo ocultando su ansiedad, mientras la ojiverde lo observaba expectante—. Necesito que te quedes y ayudes a Siduri a cuidar al rey, haz lo que sea necesario para que descanse y su salud se mejore —encomendó a la servant de la clase Saber quien lo miró con sorpresa y preocupación crecientes en sus ojos.

—Pero... —La joven rey de Britannia se sintió confusa por la petición de su máster. Ella era un poderoso caballero, su lugar era el campo de batalla, su espada debía defender al joven mago que la había convocado, pero al parecer, él tenía otros planes. 

La rubia quería replicar, exponer al chico los peligros de aquella singularidad y su utilidad como servant, más una delicada voz se le adelantó. 

—No se preocupe, yo protegeré a Master con mi escudo —prometió Mash con un gesto alegre y optimista.

—Fou —Se unió la pequeña criatura esponjosa que los había acompañado en todas sus aventuras. Y entonces, la servant poseedora de Excalibur comprendió que no lograría hacer cambiar de opinión al joven Fujimaru. 

—Entonces yo me ocuparé del rey tirano —dijo cediendo a la orden del mago de Chaldea. 

Ritsuka se sintió tentado a preguntar sobre aquel calificativo, puesto que, a pesar de la mala fama del rey de héroes, en todo el tiempo que habían estado en Babilonia no lo habían visto cometer ningún acto de tiranía. No obstante, recordó que no les quedaba mucho tiempo y que el camino para llegar a la diosa de la fertilidad y la guerra sería largo, así que optó por cerrar el tema.

—Te lo encargo —dijo el joven antes de empezar su camino.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Arturia se dirigió a los aposentos del rey, donde aún se encontraba Siduri velando el sueño del rubio.

—Parece que al fin duerme —dijo Saber observando los ojos cerrados del hombre.

—Necesitaría dormir durante días para reponerse del trabajo tan extenuante que ha tenido, pero con la situación actual, es imposible —Se lamentó la castaña agobiada.

Arturia se acercó un poco más a la cama del rey y miró detalladamente sus gestos al dormir.

—En Britannia, mi guardián personal solía prepararme una infusión de menta, me sentía muy enérgica después de beberla, una sola copa se llevaba todo mi cansancio —recordó en voz alta, atesorando el valioso recuerdo.

—¿Menta? —preguntó Siduri al no conocer aquello de lo que hablaba la mujer fuera de su época.

Saber entendió de inmediato las complicaciones de estar en un tiempo que no le correspondía, pero aún así, ella había aceptado la misión y haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para obtener un resultado exitoso. 

—¿No hay por aquí alguien que haga remedios? —cuestionó la servant, guardando esperanzas para la mejora del rey de Uruk.

—Claro, pero en su mayoría son para aliviar dolores musculares —respondió rápidamente la sacerdotisa; no obstante, pareció recordar algo y meditó un momento la valía de su recuerdo, concluyendo que podría ser realmente de ayuda—. Hay un viejo sabio, su nombre es Utnapishtim, él fue quien le dio la hierba de la juventud al rey... —dijo y luego bajó significativamente el volumen de su voz— El secreto que fue robado por la serpiente —murmuró, ante lo cual, el rey gruñó entre sueños y ambas lo observaron con atención hasta que pareció relajarse—. Quizá ese viejo tenga algo parecido a la menta que usted mencionó —declaró la morena con cierto optimismo.

—Entonces iré a verlo —dijo la joven rey.

—¿Segura? El camino es largo y difícil —advirtió la asistente.

—Lo haré, te doy mi palabra de caballero —prometió la rubia completamente decidida.

Siduri sonrió complacida y esperanzada por la promesa del bienestar del rey de Uruk, pero de pronto, recordó un detalle, pequeño, pero altamente significativo.

—No, no podrá... —susurró captando la atención de la ojiverde de inmediato— Acabo de recordar, Utnapishtim le prohibió a Urshanabi, el barquero de las aguas de la muerte, volver a ayudar a alguien a cruzar el mar para encontrarlo; sin él, me temo que no podrá llegar hasta el viejo —relató desanimada, pero Arturia no encontró problema alguno en sus palabras.

—No te preocupes Siduri, yo lo conseguiré —habló con confianza.

—Pero ¿cómo? —preguntó la castaña, a lo que la rubia prefirió no responder.

—Cuida bien de él, vigílalo hasta mi regreso —dijo dándole una última mirada al rey rubio en cama.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Siduri le dio instrucciones y ella las siguió al pie de la letra. Arturia cruzó el mar caminando sobre él y al poco, encontró al viejo Utnapishtim.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Urshanabi te trajo ¿no es verdad? —cuestionó el hombre con algo de mal humor.

Arturia negó y le dijo como había cruzado el mar. Utnapishtim no le creyó, la hizo demostrarlo y cuando vio aquel don proveniente de las hadas, se interesó por ella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le preguntó, esta vez con respeto.

—Arturia —respondió con simpleza, ocultando su apellido y su título. El viejo la miró con detenimiento.

—Ese no es un nombre que haya oído antes, tus ropajes, tu esencia... —musitó contemplando su extraña moda y su cabello dorado tan parecido al del rey parte divino— ¿Quién eres? —indagó, presintiendo que cargaba más secretos de los que estaba dispuesta a revelar.

—He venido por el bien del rey Gilgamesh —dijo como única respuesta y el viejo sabio sonrió ante la mención de aquel hombre.

—¿Aún vive? —preguntó curioso, a lo que la joven asintió—. Dime ¿el rey aprendió a disfrutar de la vida? —cuestionó manteniendo su sonrisa en su sitio.

La rubia se tomó unos cuantos segundos para pensar su respuesta y aunque quiso darle una respuesta afirmativa, mentir no estaba entre sus cualidades.

—Está enfrascado en trabajo, no come ni duerme —respondió con franqueza—. He venido a preguntarte, a ti, hombre inmortal que conoce casi todos los secretos del mundo, por algún remedio que pueda brindarle energía —pidió de una manera humilde que agradó al viejo.

Utnapishtim le dio una vasija llena a rebosar de una hierba oscura.

—La hierba del amanecer revitaliza la mente y el cuerpo, brinda energía y buen humor, estoy seguro de que le será de ayuda al rey —indicó alegre y le dio una tablilla de arcilla con símbolos que la mujer no fue capaz de interpretar, pero que asumió que era un mensaje para Gilgamesh.

—Gracias —dijo al tomar la vasija.

—Me has agradado mucho joven rey de la futura Britannia, por favor, ven a visitarme alguna vez —musitó el viejo en voz baja viendo caminar a la peculiar chica sobre la superficie del mar para regresar a Uruk.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Arturia llegó al Zigurat y de inmediato buscó a Siduri para mostrarle su logro.

—El viejo Utnapishtim me dio hierba del amanecer, dijo que le daría energía y vigor al rey —explicó mientras la castaña inspeccionaba el contenido de la vasija.

—¿De verdad viste al viejo inmortal? —preguntó un poco incrédula, pero la decidida afirmación de la servant convenció a la humana— Que sorprendente —felicitó la mujer de ojos color avellana.

—¿Cómo ha estado Gilgamesh? —indagó la rubia.

—Se ha estado levantando para seguir trabajando, pero no comió muy bien, así que le dije que si no iba a descansar de nuevo, usted ya no volvería —contestó con una suave sonrisa que hizo a la joven rey de Britannia alzar una ceja—. Está en sus aposentos —indicó Siduri y tomó la vasija entre sus brazos—. Ahora mismo llevaré esto a la cocina para que preparen la infusión —indicó y dejo sola a la joven que encaminó sus pasos hacia los aposentos del rey.

Cuando ingresó vio al rubio recostado en la cama pero tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba el dosel de fina tela transparente.

—¿Por qué no duermes? —preguntó la ojiverde acercándose a la cama.

—¿A dónde fuiste? Tu deber es cuidarme, fue lo que le ordené a ese máster de Chaldea —habló con algo de mal humor y fueron sus palabras lo que hizo comprender a la chica la petición de Fujimura.

Arturia sintió enfado al saber que había sido el rey tirano quien había influenciado al joven mago sobre su elección de dejarla, pero por otro lado se sentía orgullosa de haber podido hacer algo de utilidad no sólo para el rey o su máster, sino por la gente de Uruk que se beneficiaría de un gobernante más animado y enérgico. 

—Fui a ver a Utnapishtim —ofreció como respuesta a su pregunta—. Me dio una hierba para que tengas más energía durante el día —dijo con cierta satisfacción.

El rubio alzó una ceja ligeramente sorprendido, no había escuchado ese nombre en mucho tiempo y no cualquiera podía realizar aquel viaje, pero de momento optó por hacer un par de preguntas casuales. 

—¿Cómo está el viejo? —habló amigablemente incorporándose en su cama para sentarse y recargar su espalda en las almohadas.

—Bien, fue agradable —respondió la servant desde la buena impresión que había tenido. En contraste, Gilgamesh rodó los ojos y estuvo a punto de revelar su opinión, pero la rubia dijo algo que lo hizo guardar silencio—: Me preguntó si ya aprendiste a disfrutar la vida.

El rubio dobló las cejas y miró al rey de Britannia como si ésta le hubiese proferido una ofensa, pero ella no comprendió su mirada, por lo que se mantuvo en absoluta calma.

—Ese tonto —masculló el rubio luego de emitir un suspiro.

—La infusión está lista —clamó Siduri ingresando a la habitación con una fuente en la que llevaba una copa de oro decorada con pequeñas obsidianas—. No la beba de inmediato, está muy caliente —indicó poniendo la copa con cuidado en una mesita cercana a la cama—, espere un poco, iré a la cocina a devolver esto —dijo refiriéndose a la fuente de plata y sin más, dejó solos a los dos reyes.

Gilgamesh le echó una mirada al líquido oscuro y humeante que llenaba el recipiente y mientras se enfriaba, continuó hablando con la servant.

—¿Urshanabi te ayudó? —preguntó interesado en cómo había logrado llegar hasta el viejo inmortal.

—No —contestó la ojiverde, a lo que el rey en cama encarnó una ceja.

—¿Entonces cómo cruzaste las aguas de la muerte? —cuestionó intrigado.

—Caminé —respondió sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Se secó el mar? —El rey no daba crédito a su explicación.

Arturia negó con la cabeza y de pronto se sintió cansada, no supo si se debía al viaje o a que estaba lejos de su máster, pero buscando un poco de alivio, buscó donde sentarse pero no halló ninguna silla o cojín, así que se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. El rey de Uruk no dijo nada sobre su reciente acción y en cambio esperó a que ella le relatase su viaje.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Siduri entró a la cocina de excelente humor.

—Vine a dejar esto —dijo mostrando la fuente.

—Ponlo en la mesa —indicó la mujer pelinegra que se ocupaba del fuego—. Vaya Siduri ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Que alguien como tú, recurriera a esas tácticas —habló con un retorcido tono de complacencia.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó la castaña confundida por sus palabras. Y creyendo que fingía inocencia, la pelinegra sonrió por la perfección de su crimen.

—Me hiciste hervir la hierba del anochecer, es obvio que quieres matar a alguien —dijo con casualidad—. Dime ¿quién es? No se lo diré a nadie —prometió, alertando de inmediato a la asistente del rey.

—Te estás equivocando, yo te di hierba del amanecer, es para que el rey tenga menos cansancio —aclaró ante el potencial malentendido. 

La mujer se alejó del fuego, tomó un puñado de las hierbas que le habían sido entregadas por la morena y se acercó a ella. 

—Esta cosa oscura, te parece qué tiene algo que ver con el amanecer —dijo interrogativamente—. Esta hierba es altamente tóxica y matará a quien quiera que la pruebe —advirtió dejando a Siduri con la boca y ojos muy abiertos.

—¡No! —exclamó horrorizada y echó a correr hacia la habitación del rey.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Gilgamesh le dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida amarga ante la mirada curiosa y expectante de Saber; sin embargo, Siduri ingresó abrupta y ruidosamente.

—¡Alto, no beba eso! —gritó— ¡No es hierba del amanecer, es veneno! —exclamó sin detenerse al ver al rey con la copa en los labios.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Arturia dio un manotazo para tirar el recipiente de oro que derramó todo su contenido en el suelo y rápidamente unió su boca a la del rubio para recuperar la bebida y escupirla a un lado.

Gilgamesh se sintió abrumado por las acciones de la servant. Si bien aquel "beso" le había brindado cierto placer, la situación era extraña, repentina, e inclusive bizarra. 

—¿Qué significa esto Siduri? ¿De qué hablas? —pidió respuestas enfadado mientras Saber se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su vestido.

La castaña llegó a lado de la cama y se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

—En la cocina me dijeron que la hierba traída por Arturia es hierba del anochecer —respondió repuesta y sus palabras exaltaron a la servant.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijo Utnapishtim —explicó preocupada por su honor como caballero. No obstante, su turbación fue en vano, ya que el rey de Uruk no parecía molesto o desconfiado, sino más bien cansado y en un gesto de confirmación, suspiró. 

—Ese viejo, siempre con sus retos —dijo rememorando su travesía en búsqueda de la inmortalidad. 

—Lo lamento, no quería que murieses —habló la rubia con voz sincera y mejillas sonrojadas delatando su vergüenza por ser tan crédula.

Gilgamesh la observó, sus ojos no dejaban lugar a duda alguna, no le estaba mintiendo y definitivamente no le convenía que muriese. De pronto, su mirada se concentró en un detalle, los labios lisos de la chica que temblaban ligeramente, como si estuviese aguantándose su enfado y también notó una pequeña mancha del líquido amargo. 

El rubio limpió el veneno de los labios de Saber con uno de sus dedos y se sorprendió un poco cuando ella lo dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia. Claramente se sentía culpable y en deuda por el hecho trágico que apenas había sido evitado.

—Y bien rey de los caballeros, pude haber muerto envenenado ¿cómo vas a arreglar tu error? —preguntó coquetamente, aprovechando el genuino y notorio remordimiento de la ojiverde. 

—No es mi culpa que Utnapishtim te odie —dijo en tono defensivo y de repente recordó que aquel viejo no sólo le había dado la hierba falsa. Entonces, convocó en su mano la tablilla de arcilla cocida y se la entregó al rey.

° ° °

_Ya te lo había dicho hombre necio, no hay caminos mágicos que te salven de la muerte y tampoco los hay para el sueño, no puedes tener energía sin el debido descanso, debes aprender a equilibrar o te ahogarás. Pero si tanto lo deseas, entonces te brindaré un pequeño obsequio que te será muy útil ¿sabes? No eres la única persona en el mundo con clarividencia._

° ° °

Disfrutar de la vida, pensó el rubio recordando la pregunta hecha por Arturia minutos atrás y pronto se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba muy atenta. 

—Aun si hubiese muerto por culpa del viejo, ¿qué le habrías dicho al niño de Chaldea? —preguntó con una voz sospechosa que puso nerviosa de inmediato a la joven pensando en sus implicaciones—. La noticia de que el rey fue envenenado por su esposa se habría esparcido rápidamente por todo Uruk —concluyó Gilgamesh complaciéndose con el ceño fruncido que se hizo presente en el rey de Britannia. 

—No soy tu esposa —objetó molesta.

—Tú no lo decides, yo soy el rey aquí —dijo—. Tu amada patria aún no existe ¿verdad? —interrogó con una sonrisa felina que armonizaba con sus peculiares ojos de turmalina roja.

La servant de la espada quiso darle una respuesta, pero de pronto, desde sus labios, hasta sus brazos, una fuerte sensación de somnolencia se apoderó de ella y no fue la única, pues el rey dorado luchaba consigo mismo para evitar bostezar mientras sentía que sus párpados se cerraban solos.

—Creo que esa cosa, sea lo que sea, es muy fuerte —musitó Arturia refiriéndose a la hierba administrada por Utnapishtim, mientras comenzaba a cabecear. 

Gilgamesh volvió a acostarse y al ver que la rubia pronto perdería el control de su cuerpo, la jaló con gentileza, la acomodó sobre él y se alegró cuando ella no forcejeó.

—Ahora que recuerdo, el viejo me ofreció una bebida un poco amarga antes de aceptar aquel reto y dormí casi una semana seguida. Ese tramposo —susurró intentando sonar molesto sin conseguirlo.

—Su majestad ¿qué está pasando, están bien? —preguntó Siduri al ver como los dos reyes parecían estar a punto de caer rendidos.

—Voy a tener un buen sueño Siduri, ocúpate de mis asuntos por unas horas —dijo y bostezó, luego puso un brazo alrededor de la rubia y cerró los ojos.

La castaña se quedó ahí unos minutos y luego de asegurarse que sólo dormían, salió de la habitación para cumplir con la agenda de pendientes del rey.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Arturia despertó y vio donde estaba, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido, intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta de que un brazo a su alrededor la retenía celosamente. Observó a Gilgamesh, quien aún dormía pacíficamente, era extraño para ella verlo tan quieto y callado. En el fondo sentía curiosidad por él, era casi extraordinario que su gente le tuviera aprecio y más aún sus implacables esfuerzos por evitar que la desgracia cayera sobre Uruk. Tenía que reconocer que era un buen rey. 

Casi inconscientemente, le tocó la punta de la nariz con uno de sus dedos para asegurarse que aún respiraba y cuando calmó su preocupación, terminó volviendo a acurrucarse en él para dormir un poco más. Pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a conciliar el sueño, sintió como el rey rubio depositaba un beso en su sien.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No —respondió el hombre sin abrir los ojos.


End file.
